


Meetings

by Insanely_Sane



Series: Silly Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Morality | Patton Sanders, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Badass Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Genderfluid Virgil, Good Deceit Sanders, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Sane/pseuds/Insanely_Sane
Summary: The three vampires (Roman, Logan, and Patton) met the Virgil a different way.This is that story.





	1. Meeting Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil - She/ Her
> 
> 🕸° For This Chapter °🕸

The petite adult carried a lopsided smile as she fished out an outfit to fit her gender for today. She ignored her collection of binders in the closet and grabbed a bra. A semi-crop top black baggy sweater, a purplish skirt with some chains on the sides, some black stockings and knee-high black converse did the job of showing her chosen gender. She walked to the mirror and briefly admired how good the clothing looked. A simple fix of her usual messy light purple hair, black eyeshadow in the right spot, lipstick and barely touch mascara and femininity showed more in her androgynous face.

She grabbed her phone and called her ' _date'_ , "Rem, we are meeting in the same place as always, right?"

"Yes gurl!"

"Alright, thanks." She hanged up.

Normally she will be against going to 'Orandge Bar' at night hours but anything for her friends. Virgil took the ' _she/her_ 'pronoun bracelet Dee had made for her and put it on her wrist.

Virgil arrived to the 'Orandge Bar' and easily spotted her little sassy kids and a Theraphist. Remy, a sassy kid, was wearing his usual tight fashionista clothing. Dee, also a sassy kid, wore a polo with yellow highlight and trousers. Emile, the theraphist, used a more casual yet pastel outfit.

After a hello, and one in return they were all sitting down chatting.

"How have you been doing, gurl?"

"I been alright, perphaps too alright."

"There _is too_ much alright"

Virgil chuckle, "True, Mr. Little-Lies."

"Your anxiety?"

"In cheek for at least a handful of the time."

"Lets get alcohol bitches!"

"I have work-"

"Then you _should have_ come Emile"

"Chill, you can stay sober and take them home-"

"I am drinking."

"God darn. At least keep half-sober?"

"I'm blacking out, I pass on taking care of them."

"Emile Picani last time you blacked out you ended in a alcohol coma for three whole days!"

" _Don't_ be young, V."

"Yeah, gurl, lets get this party started."

"Oh, lord, and this is only their first shot."

"Good luck." Chirped Emile while drowning in a glass of stout.

"Emile, why!" Virgil whined

After a few hours of extreme partying for the sassy kids, and a blacked out theraphist the consequences were setting. Dee was the first one out but Remy followed some minutes afterwards.

"Can I get a freezing glass of water?"

The bartender nodded and gave ' _the only responsible adult of the group_ ' her order. Virgil grabbed the glass and took two sips before thowing all the water on top of her.

"Thanks." She chirped as she paid for all the fainted adults drank before dragging them out and placing them on the backseat of her car.

The drive was silent, and Virgil did not mind. Once she parked and started to drag them out she discover the elevator was out.

"Why?" Virgil whimpered as she started to walk up the stairs to the ten floor seeing as her friends thought it was a good idea to live in a tall building.

Once she got to their apartment she grabbed the keys from Picani and opened the room.

"On the level of unholy unholyness what the freaking freaked freak happened here?" Gasped Virgil as she looked around and found papers everywhere, Starbucks cups littering all the floor, a large snake out of its terrarium, and she was ignoring the disgusting state of a lot more things.

"No wonder Picani did not want to take care of this two."

Virgil sighed as she walked into their bedrooms and set them in there correct bed.

"They better have buckets." Mumble Virgil after placing Dee on his room.

She found them after playing in the kitchen a bit and set one bucket in their nightstand.

Virgil started to clean and organize the trash. She even placed Dee's pet on its terrarium and feed it a frozen mice. After all the trash was bagged and she made pancakes, she was out of the job.

"Fuck them." She mutter before leaving the clean living room to take the trash bags out to the Garbage Bin.

Once the all bags were in, she left the building to go to hers and get painkiller. In her apartment she found exactly what she was looking for. She was about to go back to her car when a stranger walked up to her. Virgil was hesitant but decided to stand her ground. Yes, she may be a girl dressed in girly clothing, and short but lets say she had been taking Karate Classes to help cope with her anxiety.

"May I help you, er, sir?"

They seemed about ready to say something but their body when against them. They fainted.

Virgil's blood froze but she trapped the stranger. She bit her lip before removing their hoodie's hood. The stranger had blond hair, a face filled with freckles, and pretty much looked like an innocent dubbed 'pretty boy' by Remy.

She sighed and brought him to her apartment and yes she was aware of the dangers in doing that.

After half an hour the stranger woke up, "Um, hi." Virgil forced out as she look at him and searched for anything that may signal her...anything.

"Where am I, kiddo?" The stranger questioned as they rubbed their eyes.

"M-My apartment." She cursed the stutter, "You fainted. Do you want anything?" Her voice sounded more hushed the more she talked. "I can get you water. A meal." And she started to rant but stopped herself.

The stranger heaved as if in pain.

"A-Are you alright?"

"...Y-Yeah."

「 _ **Too hesitant**_.」

"W-Who are you? I can get you help!"

"I am fine, kiddo."

"I am no kiddo! Who are you?" Virgil demanded, there her voice was back.

The stranger flinched, "P-Patton Hart"

"Er, Mr. Hart may I ask the reason behind why you fainted? You know walking up to a girl and fainting out of nowhere is impolite. I mean it is impolite to do that at any gender, actually."

"You don't have to worry-" He stopped himself.

Virgil was against giving her actual name but she actually agreed going by her birth-name, a semi-dead one, "Ann. Angelica Storm."

"You don't have to worry, Ann."

Virgil sighed, "Will you like some water? I have some leftovers."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you awake?"

She rolled her eyes, "That is mine to keep."

"I will want to make sure-" Virgil feel a breath on her neck and immediately turned around and kicked the vampire on the ribs and off her.

The vampire winced at the pain.

"Yay, another sick bitch." Sarcasm rolled of her tongue as she hurried into the kitchen to grab a knife and returned to the living room.

"Please..." The blond vampire begged.

Virgil sat next to the vampire than had barely time to stand up, "Why? If anything, you should be dead. Police and the government are requesting your annihilation and don't mind us the civilian doing that work at all."

Patton winced at the news and hunger. He had been stab and torture and barely escaped a few hours ago. Everything hurted and his instincts wanted to go haywire at the human in front of him. "I haven't-"

"That's a lie. You almost bit me."

Tears formed in the corners of the vampire forcing Virgil to hold on those maternal instinct build into her body since freaking birth.

"I'm hungry. I haven't drank blood in a about three month. Please." Patton confessed as he forced himself into staying still and not jumping into the human's neck.

"And here I thought that driving home a bunch of fainted heavy drinkers was going to be the worst I went thought after three night shifts without a break in 16 hours per day." Virgil quickly mutter and complained under her breathe before sighing and thowing the knife a few feet away for her.

"And I'm even allow to ask, why are you torturing youself to such a limit?"

The vampire pushed his body against himself as tears started to fall from his eyes. He seemed to try to stop himself from throwing himself against the girl by the way his body shiver, his eyes were suck and his nails digged into his arms.

"Agh, fine." The tone came annoyed but it was sort of a response to herself and anxiety turned to anger as a form of self-defense.

Virgil wrapped in her arms the blood-sucker and pushed him against her neck, "Drink up but not too much." She semi-offered before preparing herself from the pain.

It was a gentle bite to her surprise and the light gulps Patton gave almost made her forget he was actually drinking her blood and in a way it tickle. She held back a laugh as the freckled vampire gripped her sweater lightly. Her conscious started to lightly fade but a sharp pain on her hand produced by her holding a chain in her skirt did the job of keeping awake. Gee, she needed to start donating blood to get use to losing blood.

Patton finally lets go of her neck, "I'm sorry! I drank more than I-"

"Patton calm down! You are really far away from the worst bite I had."

The vampire seemed to stress more about the fact that Virgil had been bitten more badly and relaxed about not being the worst.

"Who was it kiddo?"

"A gang that assaulted my work place and thought I was a cute secretary, ugh, and that one time I was force to take care of one of my friends who had poison fangs cause the other two were afraid even thought they're immune to the poison."

Patton tried to leave after but found himself engage in the conversation the two were having and the deal Virgil made to him. He melted right into the girl and soon moved in with her and started brand new. Virgil was always ready to defend him even if it meant landing a good kick on someone's face with those black combat boots she will somethimes wear or just end up staight up punching them. Yeah, Virgil was rudeless when she turned her anxiety into anger but sometimes she would hide in her room and have the panic attack she constantly pushed back. The first time it happen Patton was scare for his friend. Oh, and that time when she had her period. Although she was nice and the only thing she did was complain, get anger more easily, hug a pillow and sleep five hours! More than the usual...three hour or three and a half per day. Was Virgil even human?


	2. Meeting Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has spended around a month living with Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil - They/Them
> 
> 🕸•°For This Chapter°•🕸

"Patton, we are low on groceries. I'm going to the store do you want anything? A little sip?"

"No, I'm fine kiddo but can I go with you?"

Virgil nodded and grabbed their car keys, "Alright, Patton."

Both used the elevator and entered Virgil's car who drived them to the nearest conventional store. A heavy rain soon started leaving Virgil unface but Patton staring in confusion at how the sun shined on a blue sky free of clouds but heavy rain fell at the same time. When they get to the store and Virgil parks they pull out a umbrella from the back of the car, open it, and use it to cover both Patton and themselves.

"V, why is it raining and the sun is out?"

"...Isn't this how every place is?"

"Um, no."

"...I have no explanation then,Patton."

The conversation ended shortly after because a loud thunder and grey, almost black clouds, finally showed themselves.

"Well, now it's normal."

Virgil grabs a shopping car and rolls it into the store were they start picking up anything require for survival such as water, some variation of food even through they were the only ones that actually ate since Patton soon discover vampire's could not consume actual meat without puking it back out in a few hours. Vegetables and fruits were often also puke out after more hours of sitting in a vampire's stomach. If the vampire was hungry enough to the point of death, their organs will force themselves and process the food to keep themselves alive. Patton had experience that due to being force-feed before meeting his current friend.

Remy, Emile, and Dee had met Patton after they when to apologize for their crazy behavior the night before. Virgil was barely angry but slapped them in the wrist once. The three hadn't had any wild insanity after that but Virgil claimed they soon will again. They held a stance and let the topic go before throwing at them painkillers.

Patton walked next to Virgil who often had no problem with the little ball of sunshine. They smiled and continued their shopping getting too into the conversation and shopping that Virgil's anxiety was practically non-existent during the time they spend in the store. Everything had been going so well, until a robbery happened. Virgil sighed as they pulled out their wallet and took out the few dollars they had in there since most of their money was in their bank.

The robber took all the money the cashiers had at hand, and that of the customers since the shop wasn't all that big. When the robber started to get near Virgil; Patton unconsciously started to take a more overprotective towards the human to the point of almost having pushed them behind him. Virgil seem suprise but allowed for Patton to do whatever they wanted.

"Scum, pay up." The robber hissed as the pointed the gun against Patton's forehead.

Virgil accidently made themselves smaller as they tried to keep their anxiety in check and molded into anger. Patton keep standing protectively infront of them and the robber looked like he was ticking.

"I said pay up!" He demanded as he placed pressure in the trigger.

"P-Pat." Virgil stutters before the vampire grabs their hand and squish it for a second.

The shot resonates in all the shop. Blood immediately starts to flow out as Virgil falls to their knees and catches the bleeding vampire in arms. Tears form in their eyes and flow out. Virgil doesn't care that their hoddie gets soaked in blood, or the fact that the bracelet keep on their left wrist is showing.

"Oh, a blood whore."

"I'm not!" Virgil counters because yes they had started to donate blood after meeting Patton and the bracelet was there to show their contributions to society but since vampire's drank blood they saw them as...blood bags. Ah, so much for being the universal blood type.

The robber pushed the gun against Virgil's forehead but before he could even shot the gun was out of his hands and his body was pinned on the ground by the human. The robber growled as his fangs came into view scaring everybody a lot more. Virgil took the small scalpel they, doctors and nurses, had to carry and stabbed the thing in the heart. The thing turned to ash after a few seconds since the scalpel wasn't made of normal materials or even metal it was far more deadly.

The store had been left empty at the sight of a vampire leaving only the few that had freeze up, one or two vampire's afraid of what Virgil could do, and Virgil and Patton. Virgil grabbed their vampire in arms and took them to their car were the bandaged the wound and gently tickled him.

Their vampire opened their eyes, "V." He whined as his baby blue eyes took a shade of red from the blood lossen and hunger that started to settle in.

"Shh. You are safe now." They responded as they pushed their wrist into the hungry vampire's sight.

Patton gave them an apologetic look before lunching at their wrist and bitting to only drinking a small amount of blood. He separated seconds after, "If you don't mind, I will have more once we get home. Although I have to say the experience today was shot-cking."

"Patton, you aren't allow to joke about being shot. It is a traumatic experience."

Virgil sighed as the vampire gently moved his head to the side to show he wasn't understanding. They took Patton's glasses and with a towel cleaned the dried up blood.

"Do you want to get pizza?"

"Haha, you say to not joke about getting shot but-"

"I'm on my period, Patton."

"Wait wasn't it-?"

"Donating blood to a vampire and hospital messed me up. My anxiety already messed that up so...that's the result. Later we can go shopping for actually groceries."

"Okay. Lets get pizza!" Virgil knew the vampire hadn't properly drinked blood so for him eating human food will numb the hunger a bit. They sighed at the childish vampire next to them yet smile.

At the end they got a cheese pizza and a two-litters soda even thought Virgil's anxiety argued it wasn't healthy. They got home and set the table and ate until the got a call.

Virgil mumbled, "I knew it." Confusing Patton as they answer the phone.

"V, help us!"

"Who did you kill this time, Rem?"

Patton's eyes widen.

"I didn't kill any bitch! Remus was the one who did!"

"...Why did you let trashy boy go with you to the bar when you know how he is with alcohol?"

"It was his birthday, okay!"

"Wow, you sound annoy." Virgil's sarcasm coated the words, "Alright, were and basic description."

"Dark Blood Bar-"

"The _fuck_ are you doing at the bar without me?!"

"Um.."

"Remy "Sassy Bitch" Nox, why are you at the bar and didn't call me to drive you home?!"

"How do you know I'm home? Did you use your physic powers?"

"Agh. Tell me the looks of the person you allowed the grim creature to plug his fangs into!"

"Wait, he is a vampire?" Patton asked and Virgil nodded as they waited for the response.

"It looked like a male, black hair, navy eyes, rectangle glass, pale and I don't know what he was up looking so formal. We left him in an alleyway, gurl."

"Ah, this is why I wonder where did I go wrong when I choose to study to become a general nurse."Virgil mutter as they hanged the phone.

"Come on Pat, let's go save the night." Virgil sighs as they grab their car keys. Patton follows them down the stairs and into the car.

They drive to the 'Dark Blood Bar' which is fancy and gothic. Patton recognizes the place and grips Virgil's arms after they parked.

"V, this is a hot spot for vampires! What were your friends doing here?"

"Probably losing more brain cells and they have contacts. I do too." They got out of the car and with their emo looks they will normally fit right in if vampire's didn't have a certain smell that exposed them as one.

"V." Patton winced at the courage the human had as he also got out of the car.

"I know."

They pulled out a flashlight and walked to every alleyway they could find before finding the _supposed corpse_. Patton automatically hissed as a warning as Virgil got too close, "They ain't human."

"I know." They smirked as they pulled out a permanent marker and got their hand too close to the vampire who opened his eyes and gripped their wrist to stop the marker from touching his skin.

"Hands off." Virgil commanded in a steady voice which made the vampire follow as they stood up.

"Ann. Angelica Storm. You are quite popular around here." He complimented forcing the gender neutral adult to roll their eyes.

"Sure, sure because reading tarot cards is so over-rated this days..."They looked at the adult. Patton tried his best to protect his friend but he was short on blood since Virgil's friends had called interrupting him asking for a little. "Logan Berry. The same nerd in my high school classes that I had to defend every...five seconds."

"FALSEHOOD!"

Virgil ignored him and pulled their phone out and called someone, "Rem, the _fucker_ was vamp. At least next time call me when Remus is on his _**insane**_ mood. You know I _love_ stitching people back up."

"Gurl, chill, and of course you do. You are the mad doctor! It's your fault-" He was cut off.

"Well, let's go home _Pattoncakes_."

Patton agreed as he hurried to the car only to be stop by the other vampire, "Why do you follow her-"

"Them." Patton corrected.

"-Them around? It will be a lot more satisfactory for you to go around on your own."

"I have nothing waiting for me and often being alone has lead me to bad places. At least if I get lost I know V, will search for me."

"V?"

"...Um."

"Patton?" They asked as they hanged up and turned around.

At the same time a toxic air filled the small area. Three man wearing black suits appeared and held rifles. The men pointed their weapons at the vampires which in their dictionary qualifies as the little group. It was Patton's turn to hide behind Virgil. Logan stood too proud to hide behind the human.

* * *

And Virgil easily got them away from the vampire hunters by showing their id, and kick them in the back of the head after the lost sight of them.

"Do you want to stay with us, _loganberry_?" Virgil semi-teased with their usual smirk but at the same time it held a friendly vibe.

"That will be satisfactory." Logan agreed as Virgil opened their car and told the two to get in. They did.

After a drive home, Virgil was about ready to collapse in bed after having a tough week but they didn't. They walked to the kitchen were they grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Logan you can have the guest bed. Patton you are slepping with me."

"Kiddo?"

"Don't worry I have an inflatable bed in my room."

After a few days merged into weeks, the three slowly started to form a friendship and go around the rocks in the river. Logan at first was suprise that Virgil simply allowed Patton to drink their blood with no complaints. Somehow he got pushed into their daily routines and he was forced to stay and so far everything was acceptable. Virgil was always abeyant from the week the first three days and then back to chating with them the next three and a half.

Logan found out Virgil wasn't a hunter as the _vampiric news_ proclaim them to be. They simply were general nurses that knew too much self defense and about vampires to the point of being consider an expert on the subject scaring many. Patton wasn't aware of such information but he never told Logan why and instead proceeded to cling to the general nurse and cry.

What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Meeting Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has spended around a two months with Virgil.
> 
> Logan has been around Virgil for almost four weeks (a month).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil- He/Him
> 
> 🕸。°•· For This Chapter·•° 。🕸

It was one of their usual walk. Virgil convinced them to go for a walk something about him needing to breathe fresh air that wasn't air conditioner filled with the smell of medical supply. Logan took a while to agree but Patton did in least than three seconds. And that was how they gotten there, to a shop that sold bizarre drinks in the afternoon near darkening hours.

Virgil brought Logan one that taste like Crofters jam, and Patton a bland pink lemonade that was a bright shade of blue...somehow with some pieces of blueberry, raspberry and cranberry.

Virgil got himself a cucumber with watermelon drink making Logan cringed since he never expected a sweet fruit with a sort of sour fruit to taste good. The emo ignored him as he sipped his drink after paying. They walked to a nearby park.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked.

"I don't have any request."

"Why don't we go see a movie?" Patton exclaimed.

"Logan?"

He nodded.

The three finished their drinks and walked to a nearby cinema were the emo brought tickets for [ ~~ _ **Insert Bad Movie**_~~ ] only for the three of them to find it was pretty bland. Patton ended falling asleep before one-forth of the movie. Logan keep an stern look but if you knew him well enough could see the boredom. Virgil keep looking at Patton especially when he seemed to tense up. He laid his hand of Patton's and that seemed to work at least for a few minutes before he tensed-up again.

Somehow the two introverts watched the movie until the very end.

"Patton." Virgil gently whispered at the freckled boy who winced at every word and touch until his eyes opened with a bright shade of red that left in a blink.

"Are you okay?"

"'m fine."

Virgil wasn't convince so he swiped Patton into his arms and out of the cinema and near their car. Some people shot them weird stares but many seemed to not mind since they were into their phone.

"Virgil."

"Yes Logan?"

"Where are we ' _heading_ ' to?"

"We are going home."

"V, I'm fine." Patton tried to protest but the younger shot him a look,

"When you feel asleep you tensed up alot."

"V."

"Fine." He lower the vampire in his arms which almost lost his balance and would have fallen to the ground had Logan and Virgil not been quick enough to catch him. Virgil looked far more concern and was already folding the sleeve of his hoddie.

"Patton." Virgil and Logan both spoke as they held him with a slightly pain look which was far more noticeable in Virgil's face.

He winced as his knees gave up and the shivers he tried to stop broke the lock. He teared up as the other two caught him once again and hugged him. Virgil opened the car's door and sat on the back with Patton before thowing the keys at Logan who silently agreed to drive them home.

The drive was silent other than small cooing frases for Virgil and sobs for Patton. Logan sometimes joined in to the cooing but other times didn't since the reassuring wasn't really all that program into his talking system. Virgil managed to calm down Patton before they got to the apartment and when they got there Patton broke down again and this time he started to speak degradating frases towards himself. Logan tried to reassure Patton and frowned at the more he spoke since he quickly pieced together the poor thing had been abuse to almost the breaking point. Even thought Logan had spended almost a month with Virgil he still hadn't properly told him how he met Patton.

Virgil gently cupped Patton's hands between his own and joined Logan in chanting reassuring frases at Patton after going to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle.

"Sugar cube, you are far from being anything but a gentle being. You are no heartless monster." Virgil stated as he seemed to remember something, "The first time we met you even asked if there was someone who will miss me."

The words easily showed the scene Logan had never being describe. Virgil's first meeting with Patton wasn't all that sweet and sugar coated as he had describe...no it was far least sweet. Virgil hadn't had a cutesy chat with Patton in his house when Pat told him he was a vampire. Patton had physically attacked Virgil...probably wanting his blood but why was Virgil hidding that?

Aften an hour Patton had fallen asleep, Virgil took him to his bedroom. Then he returned back to the living room but the peace didn't last long since rocker music was blasted thought the whole facility. Virgil hurried back to his bedroom and placed canceling sound headphones on Patton.

"Freaking neighbors!" Virgil cursed out before there was a quick knock on his door. Logan answered the door.

"Gurl, there is- who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Um...excuse me?"

"He clearly _didn't_ ask you, who are you."

Logan was left confuse at the form of speech of the guy with scales on one side of his face until Virgil interrupted, "Remy, what do you need?"

"Gurl, are you planning a _gangbang_ in here or what?"

Virgil's face took a light shade of pink at the accusation before he responded back, "Unfortunately not, _cherry boy_."

"I-I'm not a virgin!"

"Dee?"

"He totally _isn't_."

Both the snake guy, and Virgil shared a little laugh.

"The _further_ you got to popping your cherry was with that drunk ugly guy. Virgil stopped anything from happening _without_ his physic power. The folk probably _didn't_ have any sort of STD."

"If I may ask, why do people keep asking about your physic powers?"

"Emile, _don't_ get over here!"

"You brough the therapist?! Keep him away from anything holding even a drop of alcohol!"

Remy gently jabbed Logan and responded his question, "Gurl once bended a spoon, and often things fall off the table when he gets mad. Did I mention he knows tarot, oh wait, you know about that. Then there was that incident with an Ouija board."

"Virgil, there _isn't_ a party over there. _Don't_ you want to be young?"

"Dee, the last time we went to party-"

"We fucking made it lit!"

"Ah- forget it."

"How did you befriend them?"

"College. I was into occult back then and all that dark stuff that I got myself a reputation and...well we meet each other and became friends."

"Why do I get the idea that it didn't happen like that?"

"Because it _did_! Virgil _didn't_ pull us out of detention once since we got into a fight and fucking someone owned him-"

"My books, essay, and pencil case-"

"With a suprising amount of-"

"Blood, guts and bones!"

"Heck no!" Virgil, Remy and Deceit shouted at Remus.

"Gurl had toys..."

"Dildos, anal plugs-" Virgil hit him in between the legs before coughing lightly to get the attention.

"Anxiety copping toys."

"That _isn't_ the end."

"...well."

"Hurry up we're about to throw Ro off the ten floor!" Remus managed to say at the pain in his body.

"I _don't_ have to watch this."

"Um.."

"They mean that literally. They are going to thow a person off the roof." Virgil states calmly, "They have done this plenty of times, before."

"V?"

"Don't worry they'll be alive since they are Remus brother, _twin to be exact_ , and are vamps."

"Does the government really want vampires kill? They seem pretty _chill_ about us."

"They want the rogue and any danger dead. At least a few weeks ago the government made a treaty or something related to that."

* * *

And Roman got thrown of the ten floor. He was alive, and most unharm if you don't count a broke leg, arm, swollen cheek and his fangs out of his mouth. Virgil lighted a candle and waited as the insanity progressed though put the night.

After morning came, the whole parking lot was bloodied. Roman literally had to be taken to the hospital after being given basic treatment from Virgil. Patton woke up sometime around eight and nine am. The emo had already made breakfast and they talked it out. Logan was there two.

Remus introduced Virgil and Roman. Virgil almost stabbed Roman in the heart but did kick him in the ribs after a horrible comment. Roman somehow ended in the friendship circle afterwards and Virgil continued donating blood and following a healthy diet made by Logan who more often that not allowed him to break it

#  _The End_


End file.
